


Stars in rain

by elisdolez



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Boris' coat, M/M, Rain, Valoris, boris shcherbina - Freeform, valery legasov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisdolez/pseuds/elisdolez
Summary: ,,Stars are no more fascinating for me..‘‘,,Why not?‘‘,,Because I’m here, with you.‘‘
Relationships: Boris Shcherbina/Original Male Character(s), Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina, Valoris - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stars in rain

**Author's Note:**

> hello, chernobyl/valoris fandom! <3  
> This is one of my valoris works, so hope you'll like it <3  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for possible mistakes.

Tired, hopeless, those words were exactly describing how Valery Legasov was feeling right now, sitting behind a big table with papers and work everywhere. By his left hand an abanonded plate with chicken and mashed potatoes on it was showing the time Valery stubbornly ignorated food. He actually kept ignoring it all the time, which was something he didn’t have. And not only he..none of them did. His swetting arms were holding his heavy head covered by ginger hair. Valery was breathing heavily, eyes firmly closed, only he and his mind. And a plate with food, he couldn’t eat, couldn’t force to. Chernobyl became a part of him now, this will never end, he knows it. But everyday’s feeling of holding the weight of the world, the future, the fate.. it’s just too much. And maybe he spent all of this for nothing, people never learn by their own mistakes, the only thing you can do, is to believe in that..believe they will, but the truth puts you down, as always. Anyway his fate is done, that’s for sure, it’s just obvious, terryfing, but real. He’s gonna die, and the difference between him and unfortunately others is that he’ll die alone. As he said to Boris, he spent too much time in lab, his wife was chemistry and children elements. Should he call it ,,A fate of a scientist?‘‘, no, being a scientist is to be naive, but not alone, that was his choice made by his unconcern. Drowing in his own thoughts was interrupted by a noise of an opening door.  
,,It’s out, Valera!‘‘  
Boris literally smashed the door and entered with a bottle full of Vodka in his left arm, seeing an exhausted scientist in front of him. So he continued..  
,,The fire’s out!‘‘  
Tried one more time, now louder.  
,,An enormous progress is done by the miners!‘‘  
Older man got closer, still showing greatfulness, hope, and maybe a little bit of hapiness in his silver eyes. Also a huge grin apperaed. But we can’t say the same about the younger one. Physicist was devastated, not lifting his head on.. it made Boris even more worried, than he already was, not knowing what to do, everytime he sees Valery like that, it breaks him. So he stared at him for maybe one minute, then got an idea. Maybe the bottle will help, as it always does!  
,,Come on, Valerka, let’s celebrate.‘‘  
Well, he shouldn’t have said that. Not like that. At this point, Valery finally lifted his head, with a grumpy looking.  
,,Celebrate? Specifically what? Ten more problems which are coming? That’s totally what I wanna do right now.‘‘  
Deputy Chairman of the Council of Ministers uttered a sigh and slowly opened the bottle.  
,,I know it’s not over, but there is some good news, and I appreciate every single one. This is the beginning of the end.‘‘  
End? Which one he meant? Valery closed his eyes with a deep sigh.  
This was not a good sentence either, Boris thought, however Valery knew Boris‘ point, he was just trying to calm him, make him feel a little bit better, he doesen’t deserve his anger in combination with tiredness. Valery put his glasses on and apologetically noded. Boris understood, then raised a full bottle of Vodka.  
,,I think you and I should take a walk, with this.‘‘  
,,You wouldn’t go anywhere without it, right?‘‘  
,,So wouldn’t you without a cigarette.‘‘  
The scientist got up, following the only one person he trusts.

,,The thing with that fire you were talking about is really important, and it counts as a good news,‘‘ Valery took a cigarette out of his pocket. Boris nodded.  
,,It’s been a long time since I was as content as I am right now, you know, with that shit happening everywhere..‘‘ Older man admitted.  
,,And also,‘‘ He took a sip of Vodka, ,,I have another good reason to meet my friend Vodka,‘‘ He grinned.  
,,I see.‘‘  
,,Want to meet her too?‘‘ Boris made an offer to Valery, but he refused by lighting a cigarette.  
,,What time is it?‘‘ Ginger haired asked.  
,,Does it really matter?‘‘  
,,No, probably does not.‘‘  
They were calmly walking throught the darkness, together, hardly seeing the path, the only light was given by stars. Boris wearing his huge coat, Valery obviously not. But this night was getting colder and colder by the time.  
,,I was thinking of what I’m going to say at the meeting. Half of them doesn’t understand anything what I say, it’s not because they are stup-‘‘  
,,Valery!‘‘  
Scientist rolled his eyes behind big glasses.  
,,..they don’t understand it, it’s because they don’t want to. For some of them this all is a one big bad fairytale anyway.‘‘  
,,No..‘‘ Taller man murmed.  
,,Oh come on, you don’t believe it, I know you don’t,‘‘ Valery gazed ironicly. Boris drank again.  
,,I don’t, but as you said, I’m not as stupid as they are, so I don’t have to yell when talking about something I should not to.‘‘  
Valery laughed. Did Boris hear that? Did it happen? So he stopped himself, and so did Physicist.  
,,Valery what was that? A smile?‘‘ At this point Boris‘ eyes were shining more than radiation ionazing the air.  
,,It was a grin full of melancholy and desperateness.‘‘  
,,Hell it wasn’t!‘‘ Now Boris was literally yelling, he got close and gave Valery a friendly push, which revealed stronger than he thought it would be. So Valery would almost fall, not having Boris by his side. But his cigarette did.  
,,You should probably say good bye to your friend Vodka,‘‘ Valery couldn’t help but laughed again. So did apparatchik.  
,,Okay, so it was very nice speaking with you Vodka, now you have to meet my favourite person – Valerka!‘‘  
,,Oh no, no, thank you, I have a lot of friends.‘‘ Did he say favourite person? He blushed. Anyway they laughed again, ignoring the fact that Boris was still holding Valery, saving him not to fall.  
,,Tell us something about them!‘‘  
It was at this moment, when Valery stopped laughting, he said something which wasn’t truth at all. About.. friends. And Boris realized his distance between him and Valery, so he assured himself Valery won’t fall and then he got back where he was. Also he noticed the change on Valery’s face.  
,,I’m sorry but I’m tired, I’m gonna get some sleep, see you tomorrow.‘‘ He was about to leave, but Boris stopped him by holding his forearm.  
,,Wait, did I say something wrong?‘‘  
,,No, no, you did not, but I’m exhausted so..‘‘ Valery stuttered, trying to not look at his left forearm, so looking straight into Boris‘ worried eyes. They are unique, beautiful, he thought.  
,,Okay, I understand, that’s a wise decision.‘‘ Taller man agreed, not leaving his deep sight at the smaller one, still holding that part of his body. Scientist cleaned his throat and nervously took a step back.  
,,So, night.‘‘  
,,Good night, Valery.‘‘  
It won’t be, unless you’re not with me.

And he was right, he could not sleep, it just didn’t work, as always. So maybe that’s the reason why Valery was so clumsy next day.  
,,You got your notes?‘‘  
,,Yes,‘‘ He better will convince himself, and yes, he took them with him.  
,,Khomyuk was arrested last night,‘‘ Boris said with his deep and serious voice.  
,,What? Was it?‘‘  
The shock made Valery stand.  
,,It was, I’m working on-‘‘  
,,Boris..‘‘ Head full of uncertainty and worries interrupted him.  
,,I’m working on it. What more do you want from me?‘‘  
Now Boris raised his voice, then his eyes landed on the smaller man’s tie, it was terrible made, so he got closer with a little smile.  
,,Come on, let me fix your tie..‘‘  
And while was Boris dealing with that mess on Valery’s neck, its owner was just speechless. Turning into red, blushing, not able to stop it or control it. Boris smiled again with a nod.  
,,Better now. This one fits you good.‘‘  
Valery could not believe what he just said, at this point you wouldn’t find any difference between a tomato and Valery’s face. Again, he was speechless, so he just kept staring, when the woman came.  
,,They’ll see you now.‘‘  
Boris turned and quickly went inside, Valery woke up and followed him.  
The meeting went actually well, everything needed has been spoken, although it didn’t change Valery’s mind about others thinking of this as ,,a one big bad fairytale‘‘. What should’ve he expected? However, the Deputy Chairman of the KGB gave him his all attention, actully he was staring at him all the time, so was Valery, does he know about Khomyuk? Of course he does. But I need her, I can’t leave her like this, we are in this together! So when the meeting ended, Valery’s direction was clear.  
,,Comrade Charkov!‘‘  
,,Valery!‘‘ Boris yelled, what does he think he’s doing?!  
,,Yes, professor?‘‘  
,,I would like to ask you about my collegue, she was arrested last night.‘‘  
,,I don’t know anything about it.‘‘  
,,Wait! I’m asking you because you’re the Deputy Chairman of the KGB.‘‘  
,,That is why I don’t bother with arresting people, good day professor.‘‘  
,,But you’re bothering with getting us followed.‘‘  
At this moment, Boris‘ mouth full opened in shock. He’s acting like a naive idiot.  
,,I know you have heard the stories about us, but we are not like that, professor, the KGB is a circle of accountability.‘‘  
,,I need her,‘‘ The scientist stayed strong, again made Boris even more surprised, Has he ever seen Valery with that strong determination? Well, it does not change his acting. He has no idea with who he is dealing with. Or it is just a bravery? No, that’s stupidity! Even Charkov must be.. surprised.  
,,So, you will be accountable for her?‘‘  
The brave one nodded.  
,,Then it’s done-‘‘  
,,Her name is-‘‘  
,,I know who she is,‘‘ and he walked away.  
A huge rock fell of Valery’s heart, he closed his eyes, then looked at the man next to him, expecting his beautiful smile of hope. Well, it didn’t go that way.  
,,Well, it went surprisingly well, you acted like a naive idiot, and those are not threats,‘‘ the Deputy Chairman of Ministers started walking away as well.  
,,Wait!‘‘ Valery tried to stop him by taking his arm.  
,,Outside,‘‘ he murmed.

They went outside, Valery breathed heavily, cleaning his glasses, Boris took him behind the corner, their body almost touching.  
,,What were you thinking?‘‘  
Boris hissed.  
,,We may have Khomyuk back!‘‘  
,,But this is not how it works, for god’s sake Valery! Are you even aware of with what you’re playing with?‘‘  
,,I’m. Believe it or not. But we are in this together, so I did a right thing.‘‘  
,,There is no time to do the right things, you can’t always do them, are you trying to get yourself killed? Kidnapped?‘‘  
,,I’m already dead, Boris.‘‘  
The yelling stopped.  
,,What?‘‘  
,,I don’t wanna die not knowing I haven‘t done everything I could!‘‘  
He’s right. That’s exactly who he is. Brave, smart, strong, determined physicist, which whole world is gonna know very soon, and he deserves it. This is the Valery Boris knows. Legasov is for others, for him is forever Valery. He has Boris‘ full admiration. He is too pure for this world. The taller man put his both hands on the smaller man’s shoulder.  
,,I know. I understand. But you are too honest for this world, too smart, too.. unique, and you have to control it.‘‘  
Valery was listening every single word Boris said, with eyes shining, lips slightly opened. He is right.  
,,I know. But,‘‘ Scientist hardly swallowed, ,,..I know.‘‘  
Boris smilled and squeezed Valery’s shoulders.

After Khomyuk’s dismissal, both of them were exhausted, so they decided to take a walk around hotel teritory.  
,,More than cigarette I needed to go on air.‘‘  
Valery was cleaning his glasses again.  
,,Agree. Today was too complicated.‘‘  
,,Every day is.‘‘  
,,I know.‘‘  
The night was beautiful, stars were shining more than ever, everything was in silent, only rusting of the trees was quite loud, storm is coming, Valery thought. Right after he shuddered. Boris noticed that.  
,,Cold?‘‘  
,,No, I’m okay, it’s just .. the storm is coming. We should go, the rain is full of-‘‘  
,,Good, before that, have this, I can hear your teeth shaking.‘‘  
And without any debates Boris gave his huge coat to the only person he trusts.  
,,I said I’m fine.‘‘  
,,Too late.‘‘  
Valery could smeel Boris‘ scent, he could smeel mint, aftershave water and cologne. It was super warm and soft, but too long, he almost stumbled over because of that.  
,,Have got some plans for tonight?‘‘  
Taller man gave the smaller one an quizzical look.  
,,If I had I wouldn’t be walking here with you.‘‘  
,,Good, so, when we get inside, wanna play cards?‘‘  
,,If I don‘t get myself killed by this huge coat, willingly.‘‘  
Valery half smilled, so did man by his left hand.  
And the rain started.  
,,Shit, you could be an meteorologist!‘‘  
,,Here, hide!‘'  
Valery took off Boris‘ coat and put it on them, so its owner got much closer to Valery. Their bodies were touching now.  
,,The coat is gonna be contaminated, so-‘‘  
,,Valery I’m not gonna throw this one out..‘‘  
,,Well you should.‘‘  
,,Well I won’t.‘‘  
Stubborn Ukrainian, smart russian thought. But Valery loved his stubbornity, he loved eveything about him at this point. He has not ever met someone like him, every minute around his authority is blessing for Valery, his silver eyes, his –  
,,For god’s sake!‘‘  
Valery stumbled and fell, so did his glasses. Boris immediately lifted him up.  
,,Are you alright?‘‘  
,,I’m but my glasses..‘‘  
,,Sure, wait, here you go,‘‘ Boris handed to him.  
,,Thank you.‘‘  
,,You sure you are ok? You can hold my arm if you want,‘‘ Wish he did, but didn’t.. such a stubborn scientist!  
,,No, that’s, I’m fine, thanks,‘‘ Valery was shaking already, he was all wet by the rain, and holding Boris? He wanted so much, but it was.. too much.  
,,So you are gonna make it to the hotel?‘‘  
,,I hope so.‘‘  
,,Me too, if you did not, I would have no one to play with.‘‘  
,,What?‘‘  
Valery jumped.  
,,Cards.‘‘  
,,Oh, right.‘‘  
As soon as they got into the hotel, they entered Boris‘ room, which was closer. Valery was shaking.  
,,Come on, take your clothes off.‘‘  
,,Wait, wh-‘‘  
,,Wanna get ill? I can borrow you some of my pyjamas.‘‘  
,,What? How many pieces of pyjamas do you-‘‘  
,,Clothed or naked?‘‘  
,,Oh I will take the second option.‘‘  
What a shame, Boris thought and smilled.  
,,Get yourself ready.‘‘  
,,For what?‘‘  
,,For the cards..‘‘  
,,Oh yes, of course,‘‘ and Valery went to the bathroom, to change himslef. When he was ready, he got back to Boris, which was sitting on the sofa, preparing for the game. So he sat next to him. And he looked at him.. amused.  
,,It’s much worse, than the coat, isn’t it?‘‘  
,,Better something, than nothing.‘‘  
Not true. Boris thought.

So, they’ve been playing cards for maybe an hour, laughting, enjoying themselves, Valery’s clothes was dry at this point, so he changed back, but.. Valery stopped playing.  
,,What is it?‘‘  
,,It’s just.. nevermind.‘‘  
,,No, tell me,‘‘ Boris turned face to face to Valery, their legs touching.  
,,I said nevermind.‘‘  
,,And I said tell me. I’m in charge here, remember?‘‘ Boris said wittily. Valery looked at him exactly how he did before their first walk.  
,,I-..I-..have never..I have never had someone like you..‘‘  
Did I just said that? What have I done.. Boris looked shocked..lips opened, eyebrows up.. and Valery turned into one red nervous mess.  
,,I mean, I.. I spent my whole life with complicated calculations, I focused on myself, my job, thinking I don’t need someone else in my life..I had some friends, of course, but not the real ones, like.. colegues, and I didn’t mind, but with you I realize how important is.. to have someone, someone like you, and can’t believe I just said that.‘‘  
Scientist was shaking at this point.  
Boris was shocked, he didn’t expect that. Maybe the conversation with Charkov gave Valery enough courage to say it. He was speechless. The only thing he could do was hug. A tough one, an honest one, a true one.. and the longest.  
Valery’s ginger hair was touching Boris‘ cheeks. They were hugging each other for maybe four minutes, but it felt like forever. Then Boris slowsly pushed himself back. His cheeks again rubbed again Valery’s. Staring at each other..when someone knocked on the door. Valery almost jumped.  
,,It’s general Pialov, can I enter? Need to talk to you.‘‘  
Boris sighed heavily, wanted something to say, but scientist was faster.  
,,It’s okay, I’m tired, so, yeah, see you tomorrow, good night.‘‘  
Valery got up and guickly left Boris‘ room, leaving door opened for Pikalov, who destroyed all that situation. Wait, what situation, there was any? Physicist shoke his head and ironicaly laughed. You are naive. And being a scientist has nothing to do with that. It’s just you.. I need to go on air.. don’t care about rain.. Valery ran out of the hotel.  
That night was raining really hard, but he did not care. 

Meanwhile Boris was getting really upset with Pikalov’s presence. It’s late.. he’s exghausted in many ways, talking about these things couldn’t wait until tomorrow?  
,,So, we decided to-‘‘  
,,Okay, okay.. enough, I’m tired already, can we finish tomorrow? Because I can’t anymore! So, you can keep talking while I’m gonna accompany you and see you tomorrow, right?‘‘  
Pikalov closed his mouth.  
,,Understood.‘‘  
Boris nodded and got up.

,,I apologize if I made you even more tired but every single thing is necessary these days you know.‘‘  
They were walking through the hotel.  
,,I understand. But you must understand my tiredness.‘‘  
,,I do. Trust me I do. And we can discuss it tomorrow, the main things I’ve already told you, so..‘‘  
,,Good.‘‘  
They got to the entrance of the hotel.  
,,It’s raining a lot.‘‘  
,,You should take an umbrella, you have no idea what is in every single drop of that rain.‘‘  
Pikalov nodded at Boris‘ advice, then stopped himself.. and just stare..  
Boris noticed.  
,,What are you staring at?‘‘¨  
,,Is that? Is that comrad Legasov?‘‘  
,,What?!‘‘ Boris hissed with confused look.  
,,I’m sure it’s him.. but what is he-‘‘  
,,Valery!‘‘  
Boris quickly aimed his trajectory towards Valery, his clothes getting immediately wet by toxic rain.  
,,What, what are you doing here? I thought you went to your room, anyway you can’t stay under this, you know it’s not safe, for god’s sake, what are you doing?‘‘  
He did not respond.  
,,So, I will go now, as I said, we will discuss it tomorrow, good night.‘‘  
Pikalov left the hotel’s door opening his umbrella, and gave sitting Valery on bench a quick nod.  
,,Valery get inside now!‘‘  
What is wrong with him? He didn’t even look at me, does he hear me? That stubborn physicist!  
Boris ran out of the hotel, taking off his huge coat to cover him and eventually his friend.

,,Come on, Valerka, we have to go..‘‘  
,,But I don’t.‘‘ Refused.  
The apparatchik in front of him stared, absolutely not getting it.  
,,I want to be here, outside, I have enough of that hotel, its rooms, everything in it, I just want to watch the stars..‘‘  
Boris lifted his right brow and looked up.  
,,There aren’t any, Valery.‘‘  
,,Doesen’t matter, I’m imagining them. You know I used to write poets, and nights were for me like water for fish, I poetically lived in them, so did my poets.‘‘  
,,Wow, this whole sentence was more poet than my homeworks.‘‘  
Valery smirked.  
,,Wait, you haven’t shown me yet,‘‘ Boris sat next to him, still holding the huge coat, closest how it could be to cover the most of them.  
,,I don’t have them here. But I can write some later for you?‘‘  
Valery looked at Boris, kinda shocked how closet their faces actually were. Boris smiled too.  
,,Thank you, but you speak poetic all the time, so you don’t have to.‘‘  
Boris gripped Valery’s left knee, then looked away, but his hand didn’t move.  
Valery forget how to breathe, then the silence joined the chat.  
Just them, next to each other, always there for each other from the very first moment, together ‘till the end.  
,,I’m thinking,‘‘ Valery spoke.  
,,About what?‘‘  
,,Future.‘‘  
,,Why? I mean why now?‘‘ Boris gave him a confused look, his hand not leaving its place.  
,,I’m worrying about future all the time, Boris, but, now, I’m worrying about mine.. does it make sense?‘‘  
,,It does, what’s wrong?‘‘  
Boris more gripped Valery’s knee.  
,,I-.. I..‘‘  
Boris turned his whole body towards Valery, their legs touching, they are close as never.  
,,Tell me.‘‘  
,,I don’t wanna die alone.‘‘  
Boris shivered and took Valery by his shoulders, turning face to face to him.  
,,Look at me Valery.. you’re.. look at me.. you’re not going to die alone, maybe you are not going to die anyway, you can still make it, both of us, there must be hope, and there is, trust me, we are gonna make it, and if not medically.. still together, understand?‘‘  
Valery was looking deeply into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, he’s been seeing those silver ice eyes for couple of days now, still can’t get enough of them, never will, maybe he doesn’t feel the illness yet, but love? Feels from the very first moment he saw this man. You can anticipate, you can imagine, you can think, but you can never know when this all ends, when will be over.. so live, do things, when you still can.  
And I will.  
Valery leaned and softly picked lips of his soulmate, of the only person he trusts, only person he loves, and only person he doesn’t want to lose. Never.  
It was quick, but felt like forever.  
,,I’m sorry.‘‘  
Scientist lifted himself and ran through the rain, when one big, strong arm pulled him back, before he knew what was happening, that feeling fulled all of his body. He felt home, he felt safe, he felt.. unimaginable. Boris put his strong hands on Valery’s waist, Valery put his around Boris‘ neck, fingers traveling through grey, silver hair, which was much softer than he’d expect. The rain wasn’t bothering them anymore, maybe their clothes, the coat was left behind, just them, standing against the rain, the world in each other’s hands.  
,,So, you still wanna watch stars or go inside?‘‘  
Boris broke the kiss to give them some oxygen, still firmly holding Valery.  
,,Stars are no more fascinating for me..‘‘  
,,Why not?‘‘  
,,Because I’m here, with you.‘‘  
Valery was standing on the toes of his boots, trying to cope with the height between them.  
,,Valery Legaspeare.‘‘  
Valery chuckled.  
,,What?‘‘  
,,You make me feel like a part in Shakespeare’s poet, but you know what? You are much better than him.‘‘  
,,Oh that’s nice actually, but in Shakespeare’s works were much, much difficult ways to-‚‘‘ this time was interrupted Valery. By kiss. A long one.  
,,You are still better.‘‘ Boris mumled, not breaking the kiss. ,,You know what, we can discuss it inside, you can teach me. Make my ruined soul poetic.‘‘  
,,Boris, the only thing that is ruined on you, will probably be your coat and your clothes.‘‘ Valery broke the kiss and held Boris‘ face against him.  
,,For god’s sake, let’s go inside.‘‘  
The long one turned and inconspicuously took his associate’s left hand, then picked up fully wet coat.  
,,We gonna be sick after this, so I hope you enjoyed wathcing stars, and kissing one old Ukrainian man.‘‘  
,,It was totally worth it, always had weakness for old Ukrainian men.‘‘  
Valery laughed.  
,,I prefer perfect scientists.‘‘  
,,And these are?‘‘  
,,Stubborn, reddish, wear glasses, their ties are still wrong done, they never shut up, they are too much curious, th-‘‘  
,,Okay, I’ve heard enough, maybe you are not good at poets, but describing someone? You should get an academic degree.‘‘  
Boris start laughting and friendly pushed Valery, which didn’t expect it as well, causing him almost fall off.  
,,Stop doing this.‘‘  
,,Shh. I got you.‘‘ Boris laughed again, straightened Valery’s glasses and cupped his face into his big hands.  
,,Look at you, all wet, messy hair, foggy glasses..‘‘  
Valery blushed.  
,,I have enough of this toxic rain, can we go inside?‘‘  
,,I’m starting to like it actually. You know, having kisses in radioactive rain is not that ordinary, I think it makes them more intense, but you know, I will make experiment, I’m gonna kiss you once more, but inside your room, than I can compare it.‘‘  
Boris tossed one hand across his physicist, pulling him as close as possible.  
,,And what about our wet clothes? What are you gonna do with that? Comrade Shcherbina?‘‘  
,,Well, I’ll make another experiment, how long it will take me to rip yours.‘‘  
Valery laughed, holding a person that was really given to him by stars.


End file.
